villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darius (Need For Speed)
Darius is a fictional character and the main antagonist in . He is the leader of the Stacked Deck Crew and at first seemed friendly towards the protagonist, until it was revealed that he set him and Nikki up in the past and towards then. During the final confrontation, he recruits three assistants who are revealed to be the player's previous enemies and victims who Darius had set up in the past, all of whom are Angie, Kenji and Wolf. He is played by Tahmoh Penikett. History Before Carbon took place (prior to the events of Need for Speed: Most Wanted), he gave the player his heaviuly customized Toyota Supra to use in the race between the 3 main bosses of the city. At the end of the race unknonlgy, all of the cars (with the exception of the Supra) get hit by EMP guns utilized by the S.W.A.T Team, and the police all arrive on the scene to arrest everyone involved in the race. The player however was able to successfully escape custody, and gets the prize reward of the race given by Nikki, before she too was also arrested by the Palmont Police Department. (Which turned out to be newspaper scraps and empty checks.) After the player escaped custody by the Rockport Police Department in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, two years have passed and he in his BMW M3 GTR drives back to Palmont City. Suddenly he gets bumped several times by Cross bribed by Darius to tell him that he was out town racing. The player is dragged out of his now totalled BMW. Darius tells him that he requires assistance defeating the three bosses in the various areas of Palmont, afterwards the player confronts Darius again… but Cross was along for a takedown, he then receive a call telling that Nikki betrayed him by making a deal with Cross and joined the player's crew. Darius then found out and hired his bosses that the protagonist fought before for his own team. After the player wins their first race in Silverton, a cutscene where Darius and his crew confronts the player (and possibly the player's wingman if the player races in a race where a crew member can be used). Eventually, after the player challenges Darius to a final race in the city, and a final canyon duel at Eternity Pass, Darius loses to the player and tells him, that he himself, and other racers will always been faster than them. Darius then rides with David's Jaguar XK away from Palmont City, never to be seen again, as the player reconciles with Nikki as his new girlfriend. Personality He at first seemed friendly towards the player, since he saved them from being arrested by Cross at the Lookout Point canyon, where the game's prologue is at. But when it all turns out that he was using the player the entire time to increase his own reputation, he turned ruthless, cruel, manipulative, and rude and hostile towards the player at that point. He seemed very dissapointed when he lost to the player at the end when he surrenders his Audi Lemans Quattro. He has shown to have some comedic qualities such as when he mispronounces Cross name as Crog or Crawl, which is a running gag throughout all of the cutscenes. Gallery NFSCAudiLeMansQuattroDariusCustom.png|Darius' Audi Le Mans Quattro Darius_betrayal_laugh.jpg|Darius laughing and betrayed The Player Darius_Evil_Grin.jpg|Darius' Evil Grin Darius_Betrayal.jpg|Darius betraying the player giving him to Nathan Cross Darius_receiving_the_call_about_Nikki.jpg|Darius receiving a phone call about Nikki who betray him making a deal with Cross before the player challenge him, and eventually recruiting Kenji, Angie and Wolf into Stacked Deck. Darius_telling_the_player_that_he_will_defeat_him.jpg|Darius tell the player that he will defeat him Darius_evil_grin_after_challenging_the_player.jpg|Darius second evil grin after challenging the player Darius_is_Defeated.jpg|Darius defeated by the Player Darius_after_his_defeat_approached_The_Player.jpg|Darius when he approached The Player after his defeat. Darius_warn_The_Player.jpg|Darius warned by the player after his defeat telling him that he is still faster than him and others will are also faster before leaving pl:Darius (Need For Speed) Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Master of Hero Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Amoral Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Jingoists Category:Criminals